2018 MTV Movie
The 2018 MTV Movie & TV Awards was held on June 18, 2018 from the Barker Hangar in Santa Monica, California, U.S. It was the 26th edition of the awards. Like the previous, it will honor both work in film and television, yet instead of combining the film and television categories, like the year before separate categories for film and television will be created. The awards were hosted by Tiffany Haddish and broadcast on numerous Viacom channels, MTV.com, and the MTV app. Nominees Movie of the Year * Avengers: Infinity War * Black Panther * Girls Trip * It * Wonder Woman Show of the Year * 13 Reasons Why * Game of Thrones * Grown-ish * Riverdale * Stranger Things Best Performance in a Movie * Chadwick Boseman - ''Black Panther'' * Timothée Chalamet – Call Me by Your Name * Ansel Elgort – Baby Driver * Daisy Ridley – Star Wars: The Last Jedi * Saorise Ronan – Lady Bird Best Performance in a Show * Millie Bobby Brown - ''Stranger Things'' * Darren Criss – The Assassination of Gianni Versace: American Crime Story * Katherine Langford – 13 Reasons Why * Issa Rae – Insecure * Maisie Williams – Game of Thrones Best Comedic Performance * Jack Black - Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle * Tiffany Haddish – ''Girls Trip'' * Dan Levy – Schitt's Creek * Kate McKinnon – Saturday Night Live * Amy Schumer – I Feel Pretty Best Hero * Chadwick Boseman - ''Black Panther'' * Emilia Clarke - Game of Thrones * Gal Gadot – Wonder Woman * Grant Gustin - The Flash * Daisy Ridley – Star Wars: The Last Jedi Best Villain * Bill Skarsgard - It * Adam Driver - Star Wars: The Last Jedi * Josh Brolin - Avengers: Infinity War * Aubrey Plaza – Legion * Michael B. Jordan - ''Black Panther'' Best Kiss * Gina Rodriguez and Justin Baldoni – Jane the Virgin * Nick Robinson and Keiynan Lonsdale – ''Love, Simon'' * Olivia Cooke and Tye Sheridan – Ready Player One * KJ Apa and Camila Mendes – Riverdale * Finn Wolfhard and Millie Bobby Brown – Stranger Things Best Music Documentary * Can’t Stop, Won’t Stop: A Bad Boy Story * Demi Lovato: Simply Complicated * Gaga: Five Foot Two * Jay-Z’s “Footnotes for 4:44” * The Defiant Ones Scene Stealer * Tiffany Haddish – Girls Trip * Dacre Montgomery – Stranger Things * Madelaine Petsch – ''Riverdale'' * Taika Watiti – Thor: Ragnorak * Letitia Wright – Black Panther Best Fight * Charlize Theron vs. Daniel Hargrove and Greg Rementer (Atomic Blonde) * Scarlett Johansson, Danai Gurira and Elizabeth Olsen vs. Carrie Coon (Avengers: Infinity War) * Chadwick Boseman vs. Winston Duke (Black Panther) * Mark Ruffalo vs. Chris Hemsworth (Thor: Ragnarok) * Gal Gadot vs. German Soldiers (Wonder Woman) Most Frightening Performance * Talitha Bateman – Annabelle: Creation * Emily Blunt – A Quiet Place * Sophia Lillis – It * Cristin Miloti – Black Mirror * Noah Schnapp – ''Stranger Things'' Best On-Screen Team * Black Panther – Chadwick Boseman, Lupita Nyong’o, Dania Gurira, and Letitia Wright * It'' – Finn Wolfhard, Sophia Lillis, Jaeden Lieberher, Jack Dylan Grazer, Wyatt Oleff, Jeremy Ray Taylor, and Chosen Jacobs''' * Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle – Dwayne Johnson, Kevin Hart, Jack Black, Karen Gillan, and Nick Jonas * Ready Player One – Tye Sheridan, Olivia Cooke, Phillip Zhao, Win Morisaki, and Lena Waithe * Stranger Things — Noah Schnapp, Gaten Matarazzo, Finn Wolfhard, Caleb McLaughlin, and Sadie Sink Best Musical Moment * '''Mike and Eleven dance to "Every Breath You Take" – ''Stranger Things * Cast performs "Freedom" – black-ish * Elio crying through the end credits – Call Me By Your Name * Dance Battle – Girls Trip * "I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me)" dream sequence – Love, Simon * Cast performs "A Night We'll Never Forget" – Riverdale * Phillip and Anne sing "Rewrite the Stars" – The Greatest Showman * Kate sings "Landslide" — This Is Us MTV Generation Award * Chris Pratt MTV Trailblazer Award * Lena Waithe Host Tiffany Haddish Category:2018 Category:MTV Category:2018 shows Category:Movies Category:TV Shows Category:Special Feature Category:MTV Shows Category:TV-14